Shadesnip
by PastaDaze127
Summary: AU. The untold story of Ripred's mate, and how she affected the world. Happy Ending! OC
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Underland Chronicles or anything related to it._

_Made because I just re-read the series and loved Ripred and realized that there were no happy Ripred OC stories and decided to make one. Because he has enough tragedy in his life._

* * *

><p><em>"There will always be a reason why you meet people. <em>

_Either you need them to change your life, or you're the one that'll change theirs."_

* * *

><p><em>It all started with the drop of a toy. A single accidental action, the slip of a young, clumsy paw. <em>

"Oh…Hello!"

_The innocent mistake that began a series of ripples._

She stood in front of him, happily holding the fluffy green moss that had been wadded up into a ball.

"Do you want to play with us?"

A flicker of the eye to those standing behind her, apprehension in his face. He knew them. He had experienced their cruel torment before.

"No."

At his blunt answer, she started before examining him curiously. How strange, she thought, why would anyone not want to play?

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to."

She pondered his answer for a second before throwing the ball to one of the impatient pups she had been playing with and plopping down next to him.

"Well, what _do _you want to do? It looks boring just sitting there."

Why was she talking to him? He was the weak one. The strange one. The one nobody wanted to get close to.

"Maybe I _like_ sitting here."

She could see the tension and discomfort in his face, in the way he held himself-almost curled up, as if he was afraid of her. But also the loneliness in his eyes, a dark void of need. Need to have companionship.

He did _not_ like sitting here alone.

"Really? It doesn't seem like it."

Why was she bothering? Couldn't she see he didn't want her here? Couldn't she just leave him alone, like everyone else? He pushed down the betraying longing in his heart.

"How would you know? Just leave me alone."

There wasn't a second of hesitation in her words-

"No."

_The ripples that would change into powerful waves. Beautiful and destructive._

* * *

><p><em>Yup. I'm ending it there. Like a big jerk.<em>

_But heyyyyy! You got a preview!_

_Feel free to tell me what you think, and I hope to see you in the next chapter!_

XxX


	2. Chapter 2

_"A friend is someone who understands your past, believes in your future, and accepts you just the way you are."_

* * *

><p>A soft hum filled the air as a small russet brown pup twirled a couple flowers into a sloppy imitation of a crown. The boy sitting by her was watching lazily, ears flicking occasionally in response to her melody.<p>

Finishing her project, the female's tail wiggled happily as she reached over to place the creation on the other pup's head. He instantly tensed and craned away at the unexpected movement, but kept still as she set it down on his head.

"…What's this?" He asked, curiously surfacing as his initial suspicious ebbed away, reaching up to feel his apparel.

The girl gently waved his hands away as he started to pull the band of plants off, explaining as she re-adjusted it. "It's a flower crown! I just learned how to make them yesterday, so it isn't as pretty as mother's."

He bobbed his head slowly, "But why are you putting it on me?"

"Because mother said it was a symbol of peace and friendship, and you're my friend."

At that, the boy flushed a little before grumbling a half-hearted protest, paw digging into the soil next to him in embarrassment as a strange, light feeling started to fill him. "I never agreed…"

She didn't let his comment bother her and instead stood up. Patting down her fur a little, the pup flashed him a smile. "Well, I have to go now. It's almost dinnertime."

His face dropped a little, but he nodded and stood up too. "I have to leave as well."

As they both started in opposite directions, the girl waved to him with a promise of "See you tomorrow!"

XxX

"Can you help me pick that apple?"

She was on her hind legs, jumping and stretching to her full height trying to reach the fruit that dangled just above her reach. Frustration slowly building at how close she was to plucking the beautifully ripe redness.

He looked up from munching on his own apple and smirked at her predicament. "Do it yourself."

She huffed angry. "Oh come on you grump!"

"I'm not a grump!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"Okay, you won't be, if you help me."

"No."

"But why nottt?"

"Will you stop whining if I do?"

"Yes."

He begrudgingly got up from his comfortable spot leaning against the apple trunk to go over to her. Crouching, he braced himself before leaping, reaching out his hand to snag the shiny crimson orb. Landing, he handed it to her, who accepted it with shining, elated eyes.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome. You better share it."

"…Fine."

XxX

A strangely tense silence formed between them when he asked the question. It was something that had been weighing on his mind for a while, a question that had bloomed over the time they had been together. Something he finally couldn't hold in anymore.

"Why are you my friend?"

Taking her shocked moment of silence as a indication to go on, he continued.

"I'm weak and puny, insignificant. I'm always moody and mean, and never go along with any of your games. So why are you still friends with me?"

He closed his eyes, waiting in anticipation for her answer, for her to stand up and leave, to tell him that her friendship had been a lie the whole time-because no one in their right minds would want to be near him.

"Because I understand that it wasn't your fault, and I believe that you'll become a better person. Better and greater than all those around you who taunt you now. Because I thought you needed someone too, and before I knew it, I couldn't think of a life without you."

At her solemn, honest answer, he smiled. A small but real smile.

XxX

_A year later_

"Shadesnip"

A small rat turned around from where she and her sisters was learning to prepare shrimp from her mother to look up at the large brown rat standing before her.

"Yes Papa?"

He motioned for her to come to him and she obliged.

"What is it?"

Taking her by the hand, he started to walk.

"There is a time, Shadesnip, when you must learn how to defend yourself. Your older siblings have already started on their training, and now it's your turn."

She processed the sentence and nodded her head in slight understanding. Around the time they had weaned off her mother's milk, there was less playtime and more lessons. Her and her siblings were in the process of echolocation and had finished up learning how to fish from the streams a few weeks ago. She brushed this off as one of them, not fully understanding the full importance and impact of fighting.

The pair arrived at a clearing where most of her siblings were waiting. Her father sat her down and instructed her to watch for the day. See what she was in for and getting an idea of what she would be doing.

Giving the que for everyone to start, he walked around and gave advice as he saw how they did. She lost interest after a few minutes and was plucking at the green strands of grass when they were organized into spars. From the moment her brother struck, she was mesmerized.

The rapid, swift movements from one place to another. There in a second and gone in the next.

_Forwards. Strike._

The deadliness of every move. The reason behind every decision.

_Spin. Dodge._

Concentration and pressure. Lean bodies stretching beneath sleek fur.

_A step backwards._

Shadesnip watched it all with awe.

_Game over._

* * *

><p><em>Hiiiii. I hope you're happy with this chapter, I know it's moving a little fast without as much plot and character development as I'd like, but I have ideas and I needed to get them out. Hope you enjoy anyway~<em>

_Tell me what you think! Was it to your expectations? Did I mess up with anything?_


End file.
